Making Mistakes And Learning Lessons
by Crazyforcullenboys
Summary: Bella makes the biggest mistake of her life with Jacob and Edward is going to teach her a lesson that she will remember for a lifetime. But does Edward love her enough to really forgive her. vamp&human,smut,VERY LEMONY!
1. The Mistake

Author's Note: So this is my first Fanfic lt's going to be a smutty lemon...at least I hope it will be and I really hope that you guys enjoy it because I worked really hard on it. ENJOY!!! Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight I just get to play with them and make them do what I want

* * *

BPOV

As I lay in my bed thinking about Edward, wishing that he was here instead in my room…in my bed with me. Hating the fact that he had to go hunting to satisfy his undying thirst for my blood that he had.

I closed my eyes and said to myself,' just a few more hours and you can see his perfect face again.' But I was also thinking about my best friend Jacob and how I missed seeing him, and how I love him but not as much as I love Edward. I was really considering throwing on some shoes, getting in my ratty old truck and going to see him, but I knew Alice, Edward's sister, would be watching me like a hawk. Bringing me out of my current thought I heard an 'umph' and a grunt coming from my bedroom window. I looked over and saw nothing but a forehead and big black eyes.

I recognized those eyes the moment I saw them and ran to the window to open it and let him in. Half of me was absolutely screaming that Jacob being here is downright wrong but the other half was saying the complete opposite.

"Geesh Bella, why don't you put some oil or something on that window of yours?" He said in a distressed tone.

"I know it's getting worse, I'll have to do something about it in the morning. Wait…what are you doing here? I asked surprised to see Jacob standing in the middle of my bedroom-shirtless. He started to walking slowly toward me.

" I missed you and wanted to see you, and I also can't stand the fact that we're not allowed to be around or see each other alone." It all came out in one big sentence of jumbled words. But there he was -the boy- the man that I loved. My best friend.

All I could say was, "I feel the exact same way."

Jacob's POV

"I was standing there trying to say something but I couldn't get anything out.

All I knew was that I wanted her, not just mentally and emotionally, but physically. So I did what any teenage boy with raging hormones and in love with the girl of his dreams would do. I briskly walked toward her, heartbeat racing, I pulled her into my arms and fiercely started kissing her, she pushed me away and told me 'no', but I wasn't taking that for an answer from her again. So I picked her up and threw her on the bed taking in the site of her in her shear tank top and matching pants. The soft mounds on her chest heaving up and down from her panting for breath.

Everything was so clear. I knew what was going on and what was going to happen, or at least what I wanted to happen. There I was on top of of her ripping her shirt off looking at her bare naked chest with small silent tears rolling down her face, her chin trembling and her softly shaking her head, pleading for me to not do this. I started to slowly pull her pants down when a small whimper escaped from her mouth. It made me stop and think. Could I make someone I cared about want or do something they didn't want to do? No. Could I rape someone I cared about? Hell no! But could I talk and soothe them into it? That's a possibility, a definite possibility.

"Bella, sweetheart. Please don't cry." I tried to soothe her and it seemed to be working a little.

"Jacob I don't think I can do it, I can't hurt Edward like that- I love him." She was too gentle for her own good. I loved and I hated it all at the same time.

"You love me too."

"Yes, but not in the same way. It's not that simple." She said shaking her head.

"Yes you do in the same way and it is simple." She shook her head again. She could be so darn stubborn at times.

"Bella, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me, look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me enough to do this with me." She stayed silent and gazed towards the window. I knew that I had gotten her and she knew it too.

He got me, he knew it and I knew it. There was no way I could ever deny my love for my best friend. Anyone who knew me well knew that I couldn't. I reached up and slowly pulled his face down towards mine and gave him one soft peck on the lips. He leaned back and looked up questionably into my eyes for reassurance and permission to continue what had already been started. He kissed me softly again and again, then more passionately he took my bottom lip in between his teeth and with the tip of his tounge he liked it asking for admittance. I graciously opened my mouth to let his tounge enter. We started kissing each other more roughly, fighting for dominance. We were both shirtless but we still had our pants on. With his tounge still in my mouth he pulled my pants down the rest of the way while I worked on the button of his. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, but when I finally got his pants off all of my thoughts went incoherent when the tip of his penis brushed against my entrance. I let out a soft moan and arched my back into him, he reached up and started to massage my breasts, pinching and rolling my nipples making them hard and erect.

"Come on Bells, you know you want this. Stop holding back and just give in to it." I don't know where that deep husky voice came from but it suddenly made me very moist in between my legs. I ran my hands down his chest to his chiseled abs to grabbing his nicely firm and toned butt. I was pulling him closer to me and just when he was about to enter me there was a loud crash that came from outside the door.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is really short and about the cliffhanger at the end. But I want to send me some reviews about what you think will happen and what you want to happen. Give me some ideas and pointers I'm always open to others opinions. FEED ME SOME REVIEWS!!!! :)


	2. Running

**Author's Note: Ok peeps so here's the the thing I absolutely didn't know what to really write because I've been running on 4 hours of sleep for the past two weeks so please forgive me if you don't enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Edward's POV

I always have hated having to leave Bella behind while I went hunting. I especially hated it tonight because Charlie is out of town on a fishing trip and she's at home all alone and defenseless. I knew I should have had Alice to go and stay with her till I got back but Bella said that she would be fine. And Alice said that she didn't see anything out of the ordinary happening, but she would keep an 'eye' out just to ease my anxiety.

I heard Alice coming, I couldn't see her but I could hear her mind and whatever it was she was trying to tell me I couldn't understand it because it was going by so fast. When she finally reached me she stopped in front of me and looked me deep in my eyes and tell me the words that had me running at a speed that I had never ran before." I lost my vision!" said Alice.

I was now severely pissed because one-I left my cell phone in Bella's bedroom and I had no way of calling her or getting in touch with Esme and Carlisle who stayed behind, two-because we were so far away it would take me at least two hours to get to Forks by car or foot since Emmett wanted to go hunting for bears near the Canadian border. And three-because I had no idea what the hell was going on. I could hear Emmett on my flanks and then I heard his thoughts.

"_Edward, what happened? What's going on?"_ He sounded so anxious and concerned so I couldn't really be mad at him.

None of this was his fault, he didn't know something was going to happen…none of did.

"It's Bella, Alice can't see her. You guys can finish hunting. I'll meet you back at the house." I quickend my pace back up and continued running, leaving Emmett behind in my dust.

So many horrible violent thoughts of what could be happening kept going through my mind, which made me even more determined to get to her faster.

Finally after all of the running and trying unsuccessfully to diminish those horrible thoughts I was finally entering Forks city limits. I sped by the Newton's camping goods store and past the high school. Just a quarter of a mile and she would be within the reach of my arms.

I rounded the corner on her street and shot to her house. I could hear two strong heartbeats. I tore through the front door and up the stairs knocking over the table that sat up there. I threw the door to her bedroom open and what I saw made me see red.

I saw my sweet Bella, her face streaked with fresh tears holding her sheets up to her chin, staring wide eyed at the lowest possible form of life completely naked.

It took me less than half a second to cross the room and have him pinned to the floor with me at his throat, teeth bared.

"What did you do to her!" I screamed at him.

He didn't say anything he just continued to struggle against me. But he wasn't going anywhere.

I was so angry and furious that I was seeing red and venom was dripping from my teeth. I was going to get an answer out of him one way or another. He looked at Bella then back at me and shook his head.

"No! I want to hear you say it!" I guess he really didn't know what was good for him.

"Ask her." he croaked out in a strangled voice.

I picked up a fist full of his hair at the crown of his head roughly scratching my nails across his scalp in the process. He let out a loud yelp from the pain. Just like a typical dog.

With the handful of hair that I had I raised his head off the floor and slammed it back down on the hard wood paneling of the floor bringing a loud crunching sound in the process. "What. Did. You . Do. To . Her." Venom was pouring out of my mouth.

"If you let my throat go so I can breathe maybe I could explain everything." He was gasping for air and sounded like a hoarsed frog, but I didn't want to let him go.

I stared at him and hesitantly let him up. He started coughing placing his hands on his knees from the strain of it.

He stood up and I realized that he was still naked. I was in such a fury that I didn't even notice until now.

"You've got some explaining to do mutt, I don't want one detail spared. And if you do spare any you can give your soul to God because you're ass will be mine." My tone was very vile and venomous, I had never heard it like that before.

"Sure, whatever." I heard him mumble. He must really not be thinking that I'm playing with him.

"Watch yourself and what you say, you're treading on a very very thin line with me." He rolled his eyes at me and started his story. Telling me why he was here

I couldn't blame him on that on. I would go crazy myself not being allowed to see Bella, but I wouldn't let him know that-I had too much pride.

He continued on about how bad he wanted her not just emotionally but physically. That made me see red again. He tried to go on but I didn't want to hear _that_.

"Stop." I growled

I turned to look at Bella, she was sitting on her bed shaking violently, she had been so quiet I didn't even remember seeing her there throughout all of this.

I rushed over to the bed and held out my arms for her to climb into, she hesitated. I walked a little bit closer and gave her a reassuring look telling her that I was calm enough. She climbed in them and I held her close and tight.

Jacob started to walk towards us , I pushed Bella behind me. "Stay away, don't take one step closer!"

"Hey man, all I have to say is that she wanted it, and she was ready to g-." I bound across the room and threw him into the wall. My knee was in his crotch (thank God he redressed!) and my nails were digging into the flesh of his throat causing blood to spill

"SHUT UP! Shut up!," I was beyond my restraint now, "Shut up! You're a damn liar!"

"Oh yeah?" I couldn't believe this bastard was challenging me and my restraint. But he looked so sure of himself, "If you don't believe what I'm saying then go through my thoughts like you always do!"

I gave him a scrutinizing look and the benefit of a doubt and went through his thoughts. I saw him on top of Bella-_my Bella-_and he was trying to convince her. I tightened my grip on him and continued to focus.

After he tried to convince her I saw them start to kiss and then her hands trailed down his chest to the top buckle of his pants. I closed my eyes and squinted not wanting to see anymore.

I turned my head to look at Bella, "Bella is this true? Is what Jacob just showed me true" A pained expression crossed her face, but I wasn't going to take that as my answer. I asked her again.

"Is it true or not!?" I had never raised my voice at her. Ever. But she jumped in the response to my tone.

Her chin started to quiver, "Y yes it's true." That was all I had to hear to make me turn my back on the both of them and start walking towards the door.

A loud sob came from her throat, "Edward wait!" She came towards me with her sheets securely wrapped around her body and reached out to touch my arm but I shook her off very briskly.

"Wait for what? Some kind of lame excuse?" I was being cold and bitter.

She shook her head, " No, we didn't-Jacob and I- I couldn't. It wasn't right, it didn't feel right." She was so upset that she was stammering.

"Oh really? And why didn't it feel right?" I barely had any emotion left in me.

"Because you're the one that I love." She said it in the most quiet of whispers.

I couldn't reply to what she had just said, I felt I had lost all forms of speech. I felt a strong uncomfortable burning sensation in my eyes as if they were straining.

I couldn't take another second of this and finished walking out the door feeling lifeless and heartbroken.

* * *

**A/N: So Edward has turned his back on the situation!!! *gasps* but I'm not too shocked because I'm the puppeteer and made it happen! *hee hee hee* but no worries things will work out somehow...becasue I love my happy endings!! Anyway-Edward has left and turned his back on the situation, he's heartbroken, and feels like everything is over his head. but no worries our sexy bronze haired beast will be back to claim his title as the man on top of the game ( as if he ever lost it!). UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Searching

**Hi I'm looking for a story that I was reading and it was already complete and hopefully maybe you already read it. It was about of course Bella and Edward. Edward, Alice, and**

** Emmett were brothers and sister and they were adopted by Carlisle and Esme when their parents were killed in a car crash that Edward was in with them, and they are new to ****Forks,**

** I remember in the first chapter Edward had Jessica Stanely on the side of one of the buildings at the school making out and Bella saw. And later on Bella and Edward start having**

** lunches together and later on in the story Edward takes her virginity but when she tells him she's a virgin he freaks out and leaves her right then and there. And a little bit later**

** Charlie gets a call from the school notifying him that Bella had been missing classes (because she had been leaving with Edward to go to lunch) and he forbids her to see him, she**

** gets hysterical runs to him and there's some kind of falling out and Edward gets angry with Carlisle leaves and Emmett, Bella, and Alice find him in a club loaded up with some sort of**

** drugs and Emmett forces him out etc etc. And if possible please pass this message along because I know that there are a lot of authors on this site.**


End file.
